This invention relates generally to lens testing and measuring systems and devices and more particularly relates to an apparatus for testing surgically implantable intraocular lenses.
At present, the methods and apparatus for testing vision-improving lenses, such as contact lenses and surgically implantable intraocular lenses, is by measurement of the concavity or convexity of the lens and by calculation determine its dioptric power. Separate testing measures may then be used, such as focusing an image to determine resolving power and astigmatism. The present methods in existence for testing lenses are therefore necessarily complicated, as well as inaccurate. Performing separate tests for each characteristic can also be quite expensive and time consuming in order to provide extremely accurate measurements. Therefore, it would be extremely advantageous if all three measurements could be made simultaneously in one simple operation which not only provides these tests but also provides an extremely accurate measurement of these values.